A Munktastic Birthday
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: It's the Chipmunks' birthday. Simon wants nothing, feeling that he has enough. Jeanette, feeling he deserves nothing but the best, disagrees. Can she change Simon's mind?


**I don't own the Chipmunks. Wow, it has been a while since I wrote one of these Simonette fictions. (CGI as always) I've just been so busy with school and track and other stuff lately. One-shot. And you know how I post these kinds of things before they happen in case I'm busy on that day.**

**Simon: And this story in my point of view!**

April fourteenth. The day has arrived. Today was mine and my brothers' birthday. Honestly, I didn't want anything. I had more than everything a teenage chipmunk could ask for. I had a family, a home, an academic career, a successful music career, and most of all; I had the love of my life. Jeanette. Oh, her glasses are so fetching! Her eyes were like purple diamonds. Her voice was like a gentle, refreshing breeze. Her brunette fur was so soft. She was so kind and friendly, but she didn't let anyone mess with her friends and loved ones. She was perfect in every way! Honestly, I love her. I know it is love, but it was difficult to explain how I knew. But every fiber in my being knew we would be together in love. My DNA screamed to the heavens 'I LOVE JEANETTE!'

"Yay! Today's the day! It's here! Yay!" Theodore cheered as he jumped excitedly on his bed like a small child.

"Theo, kindly shut it," Alvin's tired, muffled voice requested as his face was buried in a pillow. He was anything but a morning chipmunk. Meanwhile, Theodore just woke up. I was up for hours at that point. I was more concerned about Jeanette than my date of birth. She was everything to me. Besides, I did not want anything. I decided it was finally time to get up, so I got up.

While Theodore was trying to get Alvin out of bed (you'd think he'd learn by now), I was making my way downstairs. I gazed through my glasses at the clock. It was six in the morning. I then saw my girlfriend sitting on the couch. She and her sisters, the Chipettes, were also our roommates technically. Actually, we all did share a room at one point, but when Theodore finally asked Eleanor to be his girlfriend, Dave said it was time for us to separate by gender. I understood how he would find three chipmunk couples sleeping in the same room unnerving. So did Alvin (and boy, was he disappointed).

"Good morning, Jeanette," I greeted her. I smiled politely at her. If she was any cuter and anymore beautiful, even the Greek goddess Aphrodite would get jealous. I already thought Jeanette was more beautiful than any goddess. She smiled back at me.

"Good morning, my birthday boy," she giggled. I chuckled at that. I got up next to her on the couch. Our fluffy tails touched. Oh, how magnificent her tail was! We gazed into each other's eyes and rubbed our noses together; mine against hers, hers against mine. When we stopped, she spoke softly, "I, um, I have a little…b-birthday surprise for you."

"Why do you seem so nervous?" I asked her.

"Well, I know you said you didn't want anything, so I'm worried that you'll be mad at me for this," she admitted, still speaking softly.

"Jeanette, I could never be mad at you," I told her reassuringly.

"R-really? Never?" she asked.

I put two fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head until her lavender eyes met my blue eyes. I nodded and said, "Never."

"You're the best!" she hugged me.

"No. You are," I told her. I really thought she was the best. She was the smartest, prettiest, kindest, most perfect chipmunk—no, the smartest, prettiest, kindest, most perfect _organism_ that ever lived.

"No, you are," she squeaked cutely.

"We're never going to end this argument, are we?" I chuckled and held her.

"Nope," she giggled and shook her head. She seemed delighted with my embrace. She had told me on several occasions that she felt that my arms were the safest place she could ever be.

"YAAAAY!" Theodore screamed with delight as he ran down the stairs. He scampered into the kitchen. Jeanette and I decided to follow him. When we found him, we found him face-to-face with a rather large stack of green pancakes topped with a mountain of whip cream and coated in maple syrup. They were the largest and greenest pancakes I had ever seen (and yes, I have seen green pancakes before).

"Happy birthday, Teddy Bear!" Eleanor came out from behind the stack of pancakes and exclaimed. "I made these just for you!"

"Thanks so much, Ellie!" Theodore hugged her briefly and then got a fork. He gazed at the enormous mound of pancakes. His tongue was hanging out. He was drooling. He dove right into the green mass.

An hour later, Alvin and Brittany came downstairs.

"Brittany came into our room to wish me a happy birthday," Alvin began to speak. "She gave me a birthday cuddle."

"That's it?" I asked. He nodded. I expected them to get into an extra long make-out session, but I guess they were both hungry.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Eleanor bounced up and down. Alvin and I were skeptical about what that meant. Theodore just kept eating.

"Jeanette has totally outdone herself this time," Brittany claimed. Still clueless, Alvin and I gave the auburn Chipette a quizzical look, and then I looked at Jeanette.

"You guys," Jeanette whimpered to her sisters, "don't spoil it!"

"Sorry," Eleanor apologized and began to play with her blonde pigtails.

"Can we just tell them?" Brittany groaned. "This waiting is driving me crazy!"

"No," Jeanette calmly shook her head. "Good things come to those who wait." That was another thing I loved about Jeanette; she had the patience that many (me, especially) lacked.

"I should have thought of that before I ran away," Eleanor spoke up again. It was true. She once ran away because Theodore never took any of the hints she dropped. She even used Alvin and Brittany "picking on her" as a cover-up. Yes, Brittany's English teacher did tell her to read more, and Eleanor had known this, so she had planted her diary in the first place Brittany would look for a good book: Jeanette's bookshelf. She admitted all of this to Alvin one night when Theodore was sick. Eleanor was cleverer than I gave her credit for. It was almost scary.

"It's time for you three to open your birthday cards," Brittany told my brothers and me in a singsongy voice. She climbed out a window to get the mail, and scampered back in with a bunch of envelopes in-between her lips. We started opening the cards. The first card I opened was to the three of us from Dave's distant cousin, Toby.

After a morning and an afternoon of reading birthday cards and texts and opening presents, we went to my favorite pizzeria in the early evening: Fabio's. It was the place where Jeanette and I first declared us as a couple. We stood at the door. The windows were dark. Was Jeanette's surprise what I thought it was? Dave opened the door, and the Chipettes shoved us in, but Jeanette was gentle when she pushed me in. So gentle. My gentle Jeanette.

"SURPRISE!" all of our friends jumped out at my brothers and I. They startled me, but a smile spread across my lips when the shock registered. I looked around. Above me was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!' To the side of the restaurant was a long table that had three cakes on it; one red, one blue, and one green. I saw familiar faces (my friends) and not-so-familiar faces (most likely my brothers' friends) there. I saw friends from our school newspaper and friends I made recently on the track team. My best friend, Fred, a squirrel, came over to me and put a blue party hat on my head.

"Happy birthday, Si!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, Fred," I thanked my friend. I saw some of my other best friends approach me. There was Carrie. She was a shy, bespectacled, white-furred chinchilla who was a sweetheart and quite fond of the color periwinkle. She was one of Jeanette's best friends, and she idolized Jeanette. Then, there was Carrie's boyfriend, Chad, a brown chinchilla who was very protective of her (much like I was with Jeanette. Just ask my hospital record if you don't believe me). And then there was Cheyenne. She was Fred's girlfriend, and one of Jeanette's closest friends. She, unlike Jeanette and Carrie, was actually very outgoing. Cheyenne, thanks to Jeanette (and one heck of a prom), got a music career at the same record label we recorded at. Carrie recently also got a music deal at that label (also thanks to Jeanette).

"C'mon, buddy, get on the dance floor!" Cheyenne encouraged me playfully.

"Before you do," Jeanette came up from behind me, "I wanted to give you something."

"There's more?" I asked. First, she planned this great party for my brothers and me, and now she has something else? I had the most thoughtful girlfriend of all time. She gently put something around my neck. I looked down and saw that it was a necklace made of small, hard, black beads that almost seemed metallic, and yet, they weren't metal.

"It's made of polished volcanic stone. I thought that you would think that it would be cool," Jeanette told me. I turned to her and gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"I…love it, Jeanette. Thank you so much!" I hugged her. I briefly pulled her to the side and said, "And I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied honestly and kissed me on the lips. When she pulled away, I spoke more.

"You…you complete me. At this point, I don't think I could live without you," I continued, pulling the words from deep within my heart. She gasped, touched by my words. I continued, "Jeanette, I've called you my light and reason. That's just what you are. Anywhere and anytime you're with me is the perfect scene, and that's why I sang 'The Perfect Scene' by Mercy Mercedes for you, and I'd do it again and again. I've never cared this much about anyone, not even my own brothers. Words do no justice for describing my love for you."

"Oh, Simon," Jeanette said my name softly, nearly inaudibly. A tear of joy rolled down one of her cheeks, and I kissed it. She whispered in my ear, "I feel the same way. When you hold me, it's like I'm in a dream that I never want to wake up from unless I'm waking up to you. You've always stood by me and protected me and comforted me. Sometimes, you are a little overprotective, but it only means that you care about me. I love you, too, Simon. I hope you've had a happy birthday."

"Thanks to you, I think I just had the best birthday I've ever had," I told her. As if by instinct, we rubbed noses. Our tails touched as we nose-rubbed. I held her passionately and tightly in my arms.

"AWW!" some of our friends cooed.

"I told you this would happen," Cheyenne chuckled and said to Fred, who wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"They're so cute together," Carrie commented quietly. She entwined her tail with Chad's. As I glanced at the entwined tails, I saw that it really did look like a chocolate-vanilla ice cream swirl. That was why Alvin called them Chocolate (that was Chad) and Vanilla (which was, of course, Carrie).

"Thank you for the party, Jeanette. No one has gone to such great lengths just to make me smile," I thanked her. I was truly, purely grateful.

"You're welcome, my love. Happy birthday, Simon," she wished me a happy birthday and kissed me on the lips. It really was the best birthday I had.


End file.
